Et ils vécurent heureux
by Mlle Violine
Summary: OS COMPLETE, légèrement UA sur la fin!Se passe avant, pendant et après la 3ème année d'Harry à Hogwarts.Remus Lupin repense à Sirius Black... Mais, le destin va faire en sorte qu'il se retrouvent!RLSB!Reviews!


_Ceci est un court OS QUI N'AURA PAS DE SUITE... :)_

_Il est juste là parce que j'en avais envie et que ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il me trottait dans la tête, j'avoue..._

_Ce genre de situations ambiguës, j'adore...Vous en saurez plus si vous lisez ! Reviews SVP... :) Vous savez à quel point ça faisait plaisir si vous êtes vous-même auteur sur ce site... :)_

_J'utilise toujours les noms anglais : Hogwarts pour Poudlard, Gryffindor pour Gryffondor, Slytherin pour Serpentard, Ravenclaw pour Serdaigle, Hufflepuff pour Poufsouffle, Filch pour Rusard, Mrs Pince pour Mme Pince, Mrs Pomfrey pour Mme Pomfresh, Moony pour Lunard (berk^^), Padfoot ou Paddy pour Patmol, Prongs pour Cornedrue, Wormtail pour Queudver, Snape pour Rogue etc etc... _

_**DISCLAIMER **(J'oublie toujours de le faire, celui-là...^^) **: **les personnages, lieux et noms ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est à la talentueuse JKR (qui a, malgré tout, tué les Maraudeurs, snif^^); sauf l'intrigue bien sûr..._

_**Couples :** SBRL bien sûr, JPLE (effleuré du bout du doigt^^)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_MLLE POTTER._

* * *

_Début de l'été 1992 (Juste avant la 3ème année d'Harry à Hogwarts)._

Il faisait assez chaud ce matin-là, surtout dans cette région repoussée de l'Angleterre, aux confins de l'Ecosse, dans un petit village dont tous avaient oublié le nom...

Remus Lupin ne l'avait pas oublié, lui. C'était là qu'il était né. C'était là qu'il avait vécu un court moment de sa vie, plus heureux que jamais...

Le lycanthrope soupira et leva la tête vers le ciel. De gros nuages noirs s'y étaient amassés à cause de la chaleur qui confinait à l'orage. Remus pressa le pas et se retrouva bientôt devant une petite maison blanche, entouré d'une haute barrière. Il farfouilla dans sa poche, en sortit une clé plate en argent et l'inséra dans la serrure du portail. Ce dernier grinça en s'ouvrant, et Remus eut une pensée triste quant à l'état dans lequel il allait retrouver l'intérieur de la maison. Soudain, alors qu'il faisait le tour de la maison, il remarqua un petite habitacle couvert de lierre. Il s'en approcha, légèrement intrigué, et repoussa les branches de lierre qui masquaient le devant de la niche...Car c'était bel et bien une niche. Une niche à l'intention de "Padfoot", comme l'indiquait le nom inscrit dessus.

Remus eut un sursaut, et comme venant de très loin, deux voix résonnèrent dans sa tête, comme un souvenir diffus...

" _Remus, tu ne vas quand même pas construire une niche...? Le pauvre Padfoot va s'ennuyer là-dedans, attaché comme un vulgaire chien banal..._

_Remus avait ri alors, et regardé attentivement son compagnon..._

_- C'est bien ce que j'ai l'intention de faire. Construire ta niche... _"

- Sirius...

L'homme regarda la niche, les traits de son visage s'affaissant petit à petit. Il avait occulté soigneusement tous les souvenirs qui auraient pu se rattacher à cette partie de sa vie. Sa vie commune avec Sirius...Quatre ans passés avec lui, ici, rendant de temps en temps visite à James, Lily et plus tard, le petit Harry...

Remus sentit alors quelque chose de froid, d'humide couler le long de ses joues. Des larmes de désespoir, d'amour peut-être aussi...D'amour toujours présent malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu essayer de faire contre ça...

Son amour pour Sirius était toujours intact. Gardé au chaud en lui, au plus profond de son coeur, comme un trésor, un secret qu'on veut garder pour soi...

Traître...Sirius avait trahi leur ami. Il les avait venus à Voldemort, bon sang...! Et malgré cette horrible trahison, Remus aimait toujours Sirius comme au premier jour...En cinquième année...

* * *

_Flash-Back : 4 novembre 1974 (5ème année des Maraudeurs à Hogwarts)._

Remus n'eut même pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir qui venait de s'asseoir lourdement sur le fauteuil rouge à côté de lui. C'était Sirius, évidemment...! Il avait toujours la même façon de s'asseoir, ou plutôt de se _vautrer_ sur un sofa. Remus l'aurait reconnu entre mille façons différentes de s'asseoir...

- Moonyyyy, t'es encore en train de lire ?!

- Non tu vois bien Pad', je tricote, répondit Remus avec un léger sourire en coin.

Sirius rit et Remus rougit. Ce rire, Merlin ce qu'il pouvait lui faire de l'effet...!

Il tenta de se focaliser uniquement sur son livre, mais lorsqu'il sentit Sirius se rapprocher légèrement de lui, il perdit légèrement ses facultés de concentration, pourtant légendaires...

- Moonyyy...

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils jouaient ainsi tous les deux, dansant un ballet étrange et compliqué, où sentiments et provocations se mêlaient, attisant l'attirance de plus en plus fort qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

- Mooonyy...susurra de nouveau Sirius.

Remus fit l'erreur de lever son regard ambré vers son ami...Et croisa les prunelles grises de Sirius, assombries par le désir. Remus déglutit péniblement...Ce genre de regards annihilait complètement les efforts qu'il faisait pour rester normal en présence de son ami. Dans ces moments-là, tout ce dont il avait envie et besoin ressurgissait brusquement, et lui donnait envie de renverser Sirius sur le fauteuil, de l'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif et de le marquer comme sien...

- Eh bien, je t'en prie, ne te gêne pas...!

Remus sursuata...Mon Dieu, ne me dites pas que...

- Si si, tu viens de penser à voix haute...lui répondit Sirius, doucement.

Remus devint alors si rouge et si embarrassé que Sirius eut peur de le voir se consumer dans l'instant. Il se rapprocha alors de son ami, et entreprit de lui faire comprendre que l'irrésistible attirance qu'il éprouvait à son égard était réciproque. Sirius glissa lentement sa main sur sa cuisse et la caressa lentement, sensuellement, faisant haleter Remus d'un désir (très) mal contenu. Il avait peine à reprendre sa respiration, et Sirius ne faisait rien pour l'y aider. Il avait à présent quitté son fauteuil, et s'était assis devant son ami, toujours occupé à lui masser doucement la cuisse. Lorsque Remus ouvrit les paupières (qu'il ne se souvenait _absolument pas_ avoir fermé au préalable), Sirius eut un long frisson. Les yeux du lycanthrope étaient constitués de mille couleurs chatoyantes, qui lui faisaient déjà beaucoup d'effet en temps normal, mais là...Sirius ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà vu un regard aussi sensuel...

Il y eut quelques instants où le silence pesa entre eux, lourd et insistant; puis tout à coup, Sirius se pencha brutalement vers Remus et saisit ses lèvres entre les siennes, arrachant des gémissements débauchés à Remus. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent sensuellement, mais Sirius, de peur de s'enflammer littéralement, avait pris soin d'éviter de coller son corps contre celui de Remus...Il avait peur de ne plus pouvoir se contenir à ce contact. Et la dernière chose qu'il désirait était bien faire peur à Remus...

Mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas comme ça. Il attrapa Sirius par les hanches, et les colla aux siennes. A ce contact, Sirius lâcha un gémissement de pur plaisir, qui trouva son écho entre les lèvres rougies de Remus. Leurs corps étaient en feu, et les deux jeunes hommes cherchaient ce contact avec la ferveur d'un chercher d'or ayant trouvé une mine...

Sirius se détacha de Remus, la respiration saccadée, le souffle court, les reins ravagés d'un désir brûlant et la tête dans les nuages...

- Putain Moony, tu...

Remus rougit comme une collégienne, et baissa les yeux. Il souffla :

- J'ai envie de toi, Pad'...

Sirius eut un frisson incontrôlé à cette simple phrase. Remus déclenchait tellement d'émotions chez lui rien qu'en l'embrassant...Il n'osait même pas imaginer faire l'amour avec lui. Il allait s'envoler...Il sourit à Remus et dit :

- Moi aussi...

Ils montèrent l'escalier, mais Sirius s'arrêta en chemin pour embrasser Remus et lui murmurer :

- Je t'aime, Moony...

Remus rougit, mais il souffla doucement en regardant Sirius droit dans les yeux :

- Moi aussi je t'aime...

_Fin Flash-Back._

* * *

_Nous sommes de nouveau en 1992, pendant l'été._

Remus était toujours face à cette niche, qui avait déclenché tant de souvenirs en lui. C'est alors que la chouette qui lui apportait la Gazette du Sorcier, comme tous les matins, vola au-dessus de la maison pour venir se poser sur le bras de l'homme, qui parut se réveiller.

- Merci...

Il déposa cinq Noises dans la bourse accrochée à sa patte, et rentra dans la maison, le journal à la main. Ce fut une fois installé à la table de la cuisine qu'il s'étrangla en lisant le gros titre...

**_SIRIUS BLACK S'EST EVADE D'AZAKABAN !_**

Remus n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avala difficilement sa salive, but une gorgée de son thé brûlant et se mordit la lèvre. Que pouvait-il bien faire...? Chercher à le retrouver...?

Un craquement soudain le fit sortir de ses pensées, puis trois coups frappés à la porte du cottage. C'était Dumbledore en personne.

- Albus, mais qu'est-ce que...

- Remus, j'ai besoin de vous. Vous avez sûrement lu les nouvelles...?

- Sirius s'est...

- Oui, voilà...Alors, je sais que ça va être une période extrêmement difficile pour vous, mais...J'aurais un service à vous demander.

- Tout ce qu'il faudra, Monsieur...

- Remus, il me manque un Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Hogwarts. Je me demandais si...?

- Enseigner, Monsieur...? Mais, je n'ai jamais fait ça avant...!

- Du temps où vous étiez à Hogwarts tous les quatre, vous avez enseigné bien des choses à James, Sirius et Peter.

Remus eut un sourire involontaire. James était mort, Peter aussi, et Sirius était devenu un criminel en cavale...Pas très bénéfique comme enseignement, songea-t-il.

Dumbledore secoua la tête, l'air amusé, semblant deviner ses pensées.

- Remus, nous avons besoin de vous. Et puis, pensez à Harry...

- Il est en quelle année maintenant...? Ca fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu...

- Depuis ses un an, Remus. Réfléchissez-y...

- C'est tout vu. Je viens.

Le vieux visage ridé de Dumbledore s'éclaira instantanément.

- A la bonne heure !!

- Monsieur, je voulais vous demander, par contre...

- Oui ?

Le lycanthrope hésita quelques instants, puis lâcha, en regardant le vieux directeur droit dans les yeux :

- Ne me demandez pas de vous aider à retrouver Sirius.

Dumbledore l'observa quelques instants, comme s'il le jaugeait, puis déclara :

- C'est entendu.

- Au revoir, Professeur.

- A bientôt, Remus...

* * *

**_Quelques mois plus tard..._**

_WARNING : Spoilers tome 3 (mais bon, tout le monde l'a lu^^), et je voulais vous prévenir que je "réécris" certains passages à ma façon... ;)_

* * *

Remus revint dans le compartiment du Hogwarts Express, où Harry, Hermione et Ron l'attendaient.

- Ca allez mieux, Harry...? _**(nda : il vient de s'évanouir après avoir vu le Détraqueur)**_

Ce dernier ne demanda pas au Professeur Lupin comment il connaissait son nom, mais Ron le fit à sa place :

- Vous connaissez Harry, Professeur...?

- Bien plus que vous ne le croyez, sourit Remus.

Harry leva un sourcil, étonné. Il demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là...?

- Je suis un vieil ami de tes parents, Harry.

Hermione regarda Remus, bouche bée. Puis elle se tourna vers Harry et s'exclama :

- C'est merveilleux !

Harry fixait toujours Remus, qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il détourna alors les yeux, préférant regarder le paysage au-dehors.

Le Survivant sourit à son amie, et requérra l'attention de Remus :

- Et si vous nous racontiez...?

* * *

_Encore quelques mois plus tard...Dans la salle d'Histoire de la Magie, où Harry s'entraîne à se défendre contre les Détraqueurs avec l'aide de Remus._

_**(Nda : désolée, j'ai pas le livre sous les yeux...Je vais réécrire les deux premières phrases de la scène uniquement grâce aux souvenirs que j'en ai ! Désolée si ce n'est pas exactement ça...)**_

Harry se releva, la sueur se mêlant aux larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

- Vous avez entendu James ? demanda Remus, d'une voix étrange.

- Oui...Dites, Remus; vous pourriez me parler de vos années à Hogwarts...?

Le professeur leva les yeux vers son élève, soudain très attentif, et il commença son récit. Lorsqu'Harry l'entendit dire que lui et son père avaient été bons amis avec Sirius Black, il eut un sursaut de colère qu'il ne maîtrisa que difficilement. Remus, en revanche, le remarqua et posa la main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Le passé appartient au passé, Harry. Il ne faut pas...Il ne faut pas que tu en veuilles à Sirius.

- Vous étiez proches ?

Remus retint un instant son souffle, hésitant entre dire la vérité et mentir à Harry. Mais lorsqu'il regarda ce dernier, il céda et lâcha dans un souffle :

- Nous nous aimions.

Harry en resta bouche bée. S'il s'attendait à ça...! Il attendit que son professeur se calme, et relève la tête vers lui. Bouleversé, Remus sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues aux souvenirs qui remontaient à son cerveau...Leur premier baiser...Leur première fois...La seule personne avec qui il avait fait l'amour était toujours Sirius...Il n'avait eu personne d'autre dans sa vie; ni avant, ni après. Bon Dieu ce que ça lui faisait mal de repenser à tout ça...

Harry pressa l'épaule de Remus, et tenta maladroitement de le consoler.

- Désolée Harry, souffla Remus, je ne l'ai toujours pas oublié...Même si j'aurai dû. Je me sens coupable envers tes parents en l'aimant toujours...Malgré ce qu'il a fait...C'est répugnant...Je me répugne...

Les sanglots secouaient ses épaules, et Harry chercha à calmer son professeur...

- Professeur, il ne faut que vous ayiiez honte...Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas, si vous aimez Sirius vous ne pouvez rien y faire...!

Ilhésita un instant, puis finit dans un souffle :

- Je suis sûr que Papa et Maman ne vous en auraient pas voulu...

Remus eut un sourire reconnaissant à cet extraordinaire mélange de James et de Lily. Les yeux et la bonté de sa mère; le visage, les cheveux et le caractère de son père...

- Harry Potter, tu es quelqu'un de formidable, sourit Remus.

* * *

_Juin 1993, à la Cabane Hurlante... (Le lendemain matin du jour où Harry, Ron et Hermione ont appris l'innocence de Sirius). _

Remus ouvrit les yeux dans cet endroit qu'il connaissait encore si bien. Dix pleines lunes passées encore ici, cette année...! Il sentait encore très clairement l'odeur de Sirius autour de lui; cette odeur qu'il avait toujours eue...Et ne put s'empêcher de repenser à toutes les pleines lunes qu'ils avaient passées ici, à quatre...

Lui, le loup-garou...

James, le cerf...

Sirius, le chien...

Peter, ce rat...

A la pensée de ce dernier, Remus eut une grimace. Il avait vu Peter sur la Carte du Maraudeur; et il avait compris avant même que Sirius lui explique quoi que ce soit...

Il referma ses orbes dorées, et attendit que Mrs Pomfrey vienne le chercher...

_Je t'aime, Sirius Black._

Quel bonheur, quel réconfort de savoir Sirius innocent...! A la minute même où il avait appris cette heureuse nouvelle, il avait clairement vu James lui sourire et hocher la tête d'un air complice, comme s'il disait "Vas-y mon pote, fonce..."

Remus sourit, et se laissa emporter par l'infirmière d'Hogwarts, tout en pensant aux retrouvailles avec Sirius...

* * *

_Un mois plus tard...Juillet 1993._

**_(Nda : A partir de maintenant, cette fic devient un UA ! ;) )_**

Remus était de nouveau seul dans sa petite maison blanche, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, sa mâchoire inférieure manqua de se décrocher. Sur son palier, il y avait Dumbledore et...Padfoot. Ce gros chien noir, ce bon vieux gros chien qui lui avait sauvé la vie lors des pleines lunes passées ensemble en l'empêchant de se mordre lui-même...

Remus sourit au directeur, qui le salua cordialement. Ce bon vieux sourire accordé des yeux qui pétillent annonçaient une bonne nouvelle...

- Remus Lupin, je vous confie la garde de Padfoot, est-ce que cela vous convient...?

Remus sentit ses yeux s'agrandir sous le choc. Dumbledore posa sa main sur son épaule, mais la retira bien vite car Padfoot se mit à grogner presque agressivement. Remus rit, et le chien jappa joyeusement au son du rire de Remus. Ce dernier s'accroupit à la hauteur du chien, et Padfoot lui lécha le visage consciencieusement, tandis que le vieux directeur s'éloignait, laissant Remus et Padfoot alias Sirius à leurs retrouvailles.

Toujours sous sa forme canine, Sirius entra dans la maison derrière Remus; et se transforma.

Remus s'attendait plus ou moins à voir un homme décharné, aux cheveux emmêlés, mal coupés; mal rasé et vêtu de guenilles, mais ce fut un autre Sirius qui apparut sous ses yeux. Un autre Sirius, mince mais pas décharné, vêtu d'un jean et d'un sweat noir, les cheveux coupés à la hauteur de la mâchoire. Ses blessures étaient refermées, pansées, propres; et il était plutôt bien coiffé pour un homme qui sortait d'Azkaban depuis un an...! Il était rasé de près, et ses yeux pétillaient presque. Un Sirius transformé par rapport à celui qu'il était un mois plus tôt...!

En voyant la tête que faisait son compagnon, Sirius rit, de son rire sembable à un aboiement; et expliqua :

- J'ai passé un mois au Terrier, chez Molly Weasley; à la demande de Dumbledore.

Remus éclata de rire : en effet, on ne pouvait guère rester mince très longtemps chez les Weasley...! Avec la cuisine de Molly c'était mission impossible.

Malgré ce changement plus qu'inattendu d'apparence, Sirius restait froid et imperméable aux multiples tentatives d'approche de Remus.

Après deux semaines de ce petit jeu, Remus en eut rapidement marre. Sirius ne dormait toujours pas dans une chambre, non Môôôssieur préférait le sol dur et inconfortable de la cuisine, transformé en son équivalent canin. Il faisait d'ailleurs souvent ça, dès que quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas, dès qu'il était en colère ou d'humeur boudeuse; Sirius retrouvait sa forme canine et allait aboyer dehors.

Essayez de discuter sérieusement avec un chien, et vous verrez si c'est facile...!

Sirius fuyait la confrontation, c'était évident. Remus était toujours amoureux de lui, Sirius aussi; tous deux le savaient; car par leurs simples gestes, mots et autres démonstrations d'affection, on sentait que les deux hommes n'étaient pas indifférents l'un à l'autre. C'était évident.

* * *

_Un mois plus tard...Vers la mi-août 1993._

Sirius était encore parti dans le jardin. Remus avait petit à petit laissé tomber l'idée de lui parler sérieusement, car il sentait que si il brusquait Sirius, il allait se braquer encore plus et se refermer encore davantage sur lui-même (même si Remus n'aurait pas cru ça possible...). Or, la dernière chose que Remus voulait, c'était bien que Sirius s'en aille...! Il était devenu véritablement dépendant de sa présence...Même si elle se limitait à quelques repas silencieux, pris ensemble malgré tout; d'un lit commun enfin partagé après quelques semaines d'hésitation du côté de Sirius, de quelques matinées par semaine où Remus et Padfoot allaient se promener; ou bien encore de quelques fois où Remus apercevait Sirius sortir de la douche, trempé, ses magnifiques cheveux noires retombant, rebelles, sur son front et ses beaux yeux gris...

Ces petits riens nourissaient l'imagination de Remus...Et surtout ses rêves.

Ce soir-là, lorsque Remus se coucha, Sirius regardait encore la télé moldue en bas, dans le salon; aussi décida-t-il de s'endormir le plus rapidement possible pour éviter les habituels ronflements de Sirius.

Et cela marcha au-delà de ses espérances, car il s'endormit aussitôt.

_Le salon était tamisé, la lumière agréable, juste suffisante pour que Remus puisse voir le visage de son vis-à-vis..._

_Sirius._

_Son regard était empli de désir, le désir qui était présent dans ses yeux le soir où ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois...Lors de leur cinquième année à Hogwarts, en mai..._

_Remus s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier._

_Et à voir l'expression de Sirius, c'était aussi son cas...Et même, Remus pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il voulait ardemment lui rappeler, encore et encore, cette première fois empreinte de poésie, d'amour, de respect et de confiance...De générosité aussi..._

_Remus ferma doucement les yeux alors que Sirius s'approchait de lui et prenait ses lèvres entre les siennes..._

_- Hmm, Sirius...lâcha-t-il entre deux gémissements digne d'un débauché._

_- Remus..._

_Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau à en perdre haleine. Et puis, ils se prirent par la main et coururent comme des fous dans l'escalier, en riant à perdre haleine._

Les pieds de Remus battaient vainement l'air, et la couette avait été chassée du lit par la volonté de son propriétaire, pour atterrir par terre.

_Tout en montant l'escalier, ils s'arrachaient mutuellement leurs vêtements et s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait..._

Les mains de Remus cherchaient à attraper quelque chose, et il avait un grand sourire sur le visage, comme si quelque chose l'amusait énormément.

_- Je t'aime, Sirius..._

_- Moi aussi, mon amour...Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir...!_

_- Ne t'excuse pas...Je t'aime. Je t'aime...Je t'aime, Sirius...!_

_Sirius riait de l'enthousiasme de Remus, mais continuait à le déshabiller ardemment. Ils étaient arrivés sur le palier. Sirius balança son boxer par-dessus la rampe, et attrapa Remus par le bras, courut dans la chambre et s'écrasa sans grâce aucune sur le lit._

_Remus éclata de rire devant la scène, loufoque. Mais son rire mourut dans sa gorge lorsque Sirius l'attira contre lui, leurs peaux enfin en contact, nues comme au premier jour de leurs vies, leurs sexes se touchant, leurs langues dansant ensemble, leurs mains se baladant partout sur leurs corps...Ils haletaient tous deux et leurs corps se couvraient déjà de sueur._

_Et bientôt, Remus hurla le nom de Sirius tandis qu'ils jouissaient ensemble..._

_- Remus..._

_- Hmmm...?_

_- Je t'aime..._

_- Remus..._

_- Oui oui j'arrive...Laisse-moi le temps de me lever, on va le faire dans la douche..._

_- REMUS !!!_

Le lycanthrope se réveilla dans un sursaut, puis devint rouge écarlate. Sirius était penché sur lui...Et un grand sourire placardé sur ses lèvres moqueuses.

- Alors, on fait de beaux rêves...?

Remus devint encore plus cramoisi.

Il attrapa son peignoir, et dévala les escaliers, dans l'espoir (vain) que Sirius ne le suivrait pas.

Peine perdue, l'Animagus arrivait derrière lui. Et fronçait les sourcils.

- Remus, ne fuis pas, je t'en supplie...On doit parler !

- Je n'ai pas envie...J'ai honte ! Tu peux comprendre ça ?

- Honte d'avoir crié mon nom dans ton sommeil comme si tu _jouissais_ ?

Remus rougit de nouveau, et se cacha le visage dans un pan de son peignoir. Il sentit le souffle de Sirius dans son cou, mais n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Il était tellement honteux...! Sirius l'avait entendu littéralement hurler son nom dans un moment plus que critique...!!

- Moony, regarde-moi...

- Sirius, je...Excuse-moi...

- T'excuser de quoi ?! D'avoir rêvé de nous faisant l'amour...? rit l'Animagus, les yeux fixés sur Remus. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il était beau...! D'une sensualité à se pâmer, des yeux renversants, un corps de rêve...

- Ben...Oui...

- Idiot, lui répondit calmement Sirius, en souriant légèrement. Il prit doucement son menton, le releva vers lui; et prit ses lèvres avec douceur, tendresse...

Rémus gémit doucement...Et s'abandonna totalement à la sensation...

- Je t'aime Moony, n'oublie jamais ça...

- Moi aussi je t'aime...

* * *

_This is the end, my friends...!_

_Alors, ça vous a plu ? Pas trop court ?_

_Gros bisous, et à bientôt !_

_MLLE POTTER._


End file.
